superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hypno Head
Hypno Head is the monster of the week that appeared in the episode Hypno Birthday To You from Justice Squadron: Comicger. He comes from Issue #64 of the Comicger comics. Hypno Head was sent by Darkanos to pose as a hypnotist so that he can be hired to perform at Monica Scaleman's surprise birthday party, and hypnotize the Comicgers. He can do this by hypnotizing his victims with the spirals in his eyes, and can dig deep into their minds in order to take control of them. He also wields a Scimitar into battle, and can hold his own in a fight. So, Hypno Head posed as a hypnotist known as The Amazing Baku, with Blaludon as his assistant, and was able to hypnotize Monica's parents into leading him to Crystal Comics, where the party was being held. However, the Comicgers were able to see through his disguise, and were able to stop him before he could complete his plan. Afterwards, Stanley Chippendale told them that the only way to destroy Hypno Head's hypnotic powers was to destroy the silver ball on his belt, which was the source of it all. Being that it was her birthday, Monica had the honor to destroy the ball, and once that happened, everyone that was under Hypno Head's control was freed from his clutches. Hypno Head was then sent back to the comics by the Astro Gold Space Robo. Darkanos was greatly disappointed in this, because according to him and his followers, Hypno Head was great fun at parties. Hypno Head returned as one of the soul monsters that Soul Krampus used in Twas The Fight Before Christmas as part of Darkanos' divide and conquer plan to ruin Christmas in Petropolis. He joined up with Grunemitt, Toxiton, Magnet Meister, and Khameleo Khan in causing chaos at the Petropolis airport, using his powers to hypnotize the people there into doing all sorts of silly things, such as acting like chickens, and dancing like ballerinas. He was defeated by Alyssa Ottersfield and Linda Starchild when they arrived at the airport, along with the other monsters. Hypno Head also attended the monster convention in Turning the Last Page at the Beariott Hotel as part of Darkanos' ultimate plan to take over Petropolis, and was also part of the invasion of the city. He was ultimately defeated, and sent back to the comics when Steve, Maple, Aaron, Linda, Alyssa, and Julian fought him off and the other monsters while Rozoson dealt with the core Comicgers. Trivia *Hypno Head was based on the following villains since the monsters in "Justice Squadron: Comicger" were based on villains from comic-related media: **Spellbinder from "Batman Beyond" **Drowzee from "Pokémon" **Hypnopotamus from "Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" *Since Hypno Head was inspired by Drowzee from "Pokémon," the design of his belt was based on its "Pokémon Stadium" mini-game "Snore War." *Hypno Head's alter-ego, "The Amazing Baku," came from the Baku, a tapir-like creature from Japanese Yokai mythology that eats the dreams of its slumbering victims. Category:Justice Squadron: Comicger Category:Monsters Category:Comicger Monsters Category:Magic-themed Monsters Category:Forces of Styx